


Blind Luck

by Astronaut_Milky, tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Cause we couldn't help ourselves, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Some Bangan mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: “You want me to…”“Pretend that we’re dating. Come on, neither of us will need to go on another blind date ever again.”Or five times Sonny and Peter pretended to be dating and one time they didn't.





	Blind Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_compulsive614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/gifts).



> For obsessive_compulsive614 who wanted nothing more than Starisi for her birthday.
> 
> Then she tossed in some Starisi Fake Dating even though she knew it would be hell on us :D. ;) ;) 
> 
> Happy Birthday Darling, we love you to pieces!! 
> 
> Many thanks to ChameleonCircuit for their wonderful support for acting as a beta for this fic. As always we thank you for your support.
> 
> We do not own, only enjoy, and we hope you do as well. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Sonny was running late.

His heart hammered as he glanced at his watch. As always a case closed meant mountains of paperwork had to be done, and as per usual Sonny was the one stuck doing it. Not that he was complaining this particular evening, he needed an excuse as to why he was late.

Sonny was making his way to a cosy Italian Restaurant that some of his friends from Fordham had specifically chosen for him. Though he wasn’t meeting them, he was about to meet his date for the evening.

‘ _It will be fun_.’

‘ _You’ll love them_.’

‘ _They’re right up your alley_.’

He’d scoffed at that. They’d said all of these things about his last blind date, and the one before that, and the one before that. After the inevitable failure of this next date Sonny was done.

He would no longer allowed himself to be presented to prospective lovers as ‘boyfriend material’. He would no longer subject himself to bland dates with people he had little in common with. He would be free.

He just had to get through one last blind date.

He finally reached the restaurant and checked his watch. He was only twenty minutes late. He presented himself to the server who pointed him towards a hidden booth in the corner. Sonny couldn’t help but roll his eyes, of course.

He stalked towards the booth and hurriedly sat himself down. “Sorry I’m l--”

“Sonny?” The familiar voice sent ice through his veins.  

Sonny slowly lifted his gaze, praying that his ears had deceived him. They hadn’t. Sonny’s blind date was none other than their new ADA, Peter Stone.

“Stone?” He hadn’t expected his heart to race as fast as it did. Or for his response to be so high pitched. “You’re my blind date?”

“What a surprise, huh?” The man chuckled.

Sonny couldn’t help the frown that crept on his face. “That’s putting it mildly.” He tried to distract himself by picking up the menu and perused the options. “So how do you know Lindsay?”

“I dated his brother in high school,” Stone shrugged. “And you?”

“Fordham,” was all he offered by way of explanation. He knew he was being rude, but part of him still resented the ADA for prosecuting Rafael. It was that part of him that seemed to refuse to warm to Stone.

They sat in awkward silence for a moment until the server came over and took their orders. Sonny didn’t want to give back his menu, he felt as though he was handing away his only protection. Now he was forced to look at Stone. Instead he sunk back into the booth and groaned loudly, avoiding the prosecutor’s gaze. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Sonny looked directly at his Stone, his words aimed to hurt. “Why do I continually get set up by my friends with people I couldn't possibly have any interest in?”

If he had been offended by Sonny’s words, Stone refused to show it. “At least you’re not getting sent on dates as a distraction…”

That caught Sonny’s attention. “A distraction? From what?”

“First my father’s death,” his breath hitched. “And now from Pamela’s.”

“I’m so sorry, Stone,” guilt clawed at Sonny as his face flushed red. He was ashamed to admit he had forgotten about what Stone had recently witnessed. He could still vividly remember Stone’s hand gently brushing his back, the sensation was almost burnt into his skin. “I didn’t--”

“Peter,” he corrected gently. “It’s okay.”

The server came back with their drinks order, Sonny’s only saving grace. They lifted their beers and clinked them together, forced smiles on their faces. As Sonny sipped at his beer he wished he could take it all back, that he had greeted Peter with a friendly smile and a kind word. He needed to find a way to make things right between them. By the time his glass was back on the table Sonny had an idea, imperfect but a step in the right direction. “Do you want them to stop?”

“Stop what?” Peter’s brow furrowed.

“Setting you up,” Sonny continued, getting more and more excited with each word. “Aren’t you sick of it?”

“I am,” the response was slow.

“Lindsay’s birthday is next weekend,” Sonny explained, words rolling off the palms of his hands. “And I know if I turn up alone he will spend the entire evening trying to force me on someone else.” He took another sip of his beer. “I am sick of it.”

“You want me to…”

“Pretend that we’re dating.” Peter frowned at the idea.  “Come on,” Sonny pushed. “Neither of us will need to go on another blind date ever again.”

“And what if I meet someone?” Peter questioned. “Or if you do?”

“Then we break up,” Sonny grinned, he could tell the other man was starting to warm to the idea. “No harm, no foul.”

Silence fell over the table for a moment until a large grin broke across Peter’s face. “Why not? We can always call it off if it doesn’t work out.”

“Exactly,” Sonny grinned. They lifted their beers and clinked them together once more.

After that the atmosphere wasn’t so tense, Sonny even felt himself relax around the ADA. They soon found themselves trading stories about the disastrous dates they had both been on. Sonny was surprised to find that he was enjoying the company.

At the end of the evening they swapped numbers. They kept in touch throughout the week, sending texts about how their days had gone, how the current cases were faring. Before they knew it, it was Friday, and the two men found themselves standing outside Lindsay’s apartment.

“Sonny,” the man himself chuckled as they walked through the door. “And Peter?” Lindsay eyed them both off cautiously. “Does this mean the blind date went well?”

Sonny turned to Peter and threw him a wink. “At a matter of fact, Lindsay,” he smiled bright. “It did.”

-

“So, Peter,” Tara began, setting her glass of wine down. Her tone was curious, though her eyes had a glint, like she was about to start an interrogation. “How did you and Sonny meet?”

The question had Peter’s stomach churning, though he was proud of the fact he was able to maintain a calm exterior. Sonny, apparently, did not possess the same ability, and managed to choke on his water as he took an ill-timed sip.

All of Peter’s closest friends were seated around the table, and all of them turned to the face him and Sonny, ready to hang off of Peter’s every word.

Peter cleared his throat, and straightened his back. They had already done this once before. He could do it again.

“We met at work,” he simply said, smiling slightly. “Ended up getting set up on a blind date, which obviously turned out well. We've been together ever since.”

He sighed a breath of relief. They had made it through another explanation. He risked a quick glance Sonny’s way, only to be met with a surprisingly soft smirk. The sight had his heart beating slightly faster, and before he could contemplate why he had reacted that way to a simple smile, Randy was laughing.

“I’m sorry, man,” Randy chuckled, sipping his beer. “That’s not enough. You’ve been single for years, we’ve got to know how Sonny swept you off your feet.”

His heart was pounding against his ribcage now, though he wasn’t sure why. It’s not like this was real. It’s not like Sonny had actually wooed him.

This didn’t explain why, when Sonny rested his arm along the back of his chair and rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder, his thumb stroking his shirt gently, his heart calmed down.

Peter turned to face Sonny, and for a brief moment, allowed himself to relax into the touch, into the great blue expanse of Sonny’s eyes.

“He looked at me, and it’s like he already knew my soul,” Peter slipped out, his voice quieter than he intended.

A chorus of ‘awws’ sounded from the table, but all Peter could hear was his own heartbeat, and all he could see was Sonny, blushing and beautiful.

 _It’s not real,_ his mind warned him.

“And what about you, Sonny?” Carol questioned, something a little more pointed in her voice. She had always been a little too protective of Peter, ever since they were kids. “How did you find our dear Peter?”

Sonny was still looking Peter’s way when he chuckled, and teased, “I thought he tried too hard.”

Randy in particular enjoyed that one, his booming laugh drowning out all the others.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Peter groaned, though his agony over being mocked was cut short by Sonny pulling him a little closer.

“Nah, you guys probably know better than me, Peter just wants to be liked by everyone,” Sonny chuckled, once again bringing his baby blues to face Peter. “Luckily, even when he’s not trying, I like him. A lot.”

Another round of ‘awws’ from his friends, even Carol, but Peter didn’t care. Despite everything, despite the fact that this wasn’t real, despite how they met, there was a kind of honesty in Sonny’s voice.

 _Be careful,_ his mind cautioned.

His heart had other plans. It thumped rapidly whenever Sonny looked his way, a ghost of a smile on his lips. It stuttered when Sonny laughed at an embarrassing tale from Peter’s teenage years, and when he leaned in and muttered, “I’m sure you looked adorable with dreadlocks.”

And when they left the restaurant, finally alone, Peter took an opportunity to thank Sonny.

“My friends are a little too interested in my love life,” he explained, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

“Eh, that’s alright,” Sonny shrugged. “We wouldn’t be here if they weren’t.”

Peter smiled a little at that. “Still, thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Sonny sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Any time.”

Just when Peter was sure he would escape this encounter with nothing more than an appreciation for Sonny’s easy banter with his friends, Sonny opened his arms and pulled Peter in for a tight, warm hug.

And with that, his heart skipped a beat.

\--

Amanda had that look in her eye, the one that made Sonny’s stomach churn. That knowing glint that made him feel guilty of something. It was that look which sent off alarm bells in the back of Sonny’s mind.

That look combined with her smirk.

The telltale smirk which made her dainty cheek curl. It made Sonny take a deep breath, made him brace himself for things to come.

The rest of the squad were oblivious to what was happening. Olivia and Peter were chatting amicably, discussing their latest case. Fin was chiming in with the occasional comment while delaying the nastiest aspects of the job to their newest detective.

But Amanda was looking straight at Sonny with that wicked glint in her eye.

She took a long sip of her beer before she turned to Peter, the bottle dangling lazily from her hand. She waited until the prosecutor noticed her staring before she finally said her piece.

“So you wouldn’t believe what I saw last Friday,” her teasing tone had a slight edge to it.

Peter smiled and leaned towards her. “Oh?”

“You and Carisi here were looking pretty cosy,” she leaned back into her chair, gaze flicking to and from the both of them.

The table went silent, everyone’s gazes moved to Amanda. She took another long sip of her beer before she placed it on the table in front of her. The smirk on her face had become a full blown smile.

“I’m not sure what you saw, Amanda,” Peter began. “But—”

“Carisi had his arm around you,” Amanda continued gleefully. “And you, Peter, your head was practically buried in his shoulder.”

“Another DA, Carisi,” Fin chuckled. “Really?” Sonny felt his face tinge pink. He looked to Peter who looked confused. Fin continued. “I thought after Barba you’d—”

“Did anyone watch the game?” Sonny interrupted, but the squad was clearly not interested in changing the subject.

Fin eagerly continued. “Will he be your plus one for the wedding?”

“Whose wedding?” Peter asked, a small smile on his face.

“Barba and Langan’s, obviously,” Amanda chuckled. “Though I’m sure Sonny won’t bring the man who prosecuted his ex to his wedding.”

Sonny watched as realisation dawned on Peter’s face, he quickly finished his beer and rose to his feet. “Thanks for a lovely evening but I need to go.”

Sonny shot Fin a look before he scrambled to his feet to chase after Peter. Luckily he hadn’t gotten too far before Sonny caught up to him.

“Peter—”

“You dated Rafael Barba?” Peter spat as he wheeled around to face Sonny. “You think this would have come up at some point over the last four months?”

A scowl formed on Sonny’s face. “It’s not like we discussed any of our exes before.”

“But Rafael Barba?” He continued to rant. “Your colleague? Your former DA? You didn’t think this would come up at all?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Sonny snapped. “I didn’t expect to have to continue this charade in front of our colleagues.”

“We can call a quits right now,” Peter offered. “This is a perfect reason to ‘break up’ after all…”

Sonny took a step forward and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders in an attempt to ground himself and the other man. He took a deep breath and looked into moss green eyes. A small smile crept onto his face.

“It’s up to you, Peter,” he wanted to be as honest as possible. As much as he had enjoyed the convenience of having a fake boyfriend he didn’t want Peter to feel obligated or forced to do so.

Peter nodded and forced a smile into his face. “I like you, Sonny, you’re a good person—”

“I’m glad someone thinks so,” he tried to diffuse the tension.

“—and I’d like to think we’re friends now,” Peter continued softly. “So if you don’t mind I’d still like to keep our arrangement going for the time being.”

“I’d like that too,” Sonny was surprised at how genuine his response actually was.

“Besides,” Peter teased as he took a tentative step towards Sonny. “You need a date for an ex's wedding I hear.”

“That I do,” Sonny chuckled before letting the conversation lapse into awkward silence.

The tension was thick between them. Sonny’s heart was pounding and his palms sweating, green eyes locked with blue and a shiver went through him. Sonny wrenched his gaze away and focused on the cracked pavement beneath his feet.

“Well,” Peter said with a gentle nod. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Sonny responded. He turned to walk away for a moment before he stopped in his tracks and shouted out to Peter. “We are.”

“Are what?” Peter’s response was instantaneous.

Sonny was surprised at how warm he felt at the thought. “Friends.”

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

\--

It was a beautiful wedding, Peter had to admit. It was so different to see Rafael Barba outside of the courtroom, and it was definitely different to see him with such hope and happiness in his eyes.

He had expected the wedding to be especially hard for Sonny, particularly seeing as he had almost begged Peter to attend. Instead, as Rafael and his partner, Trevor, made the ultimate commitment, Peter watched as a ghost of a smile flashed across Sonny’s lips. Sonny then turned to him, his eyes shining and wide.

“You okay?” Peter whispered, leaning in close.

“I’m just happy he finally found his happiness.”

If it had been anyone else, Peter might have assumed they were lying to save face. But it was Sonny, who was an open book when it came to how he felt.

So when Rafael and Trevor finally kissed, and a single tear painted a beautiful line down Sonny’s cheek, Peter knew that this was a bittersweet moment for him.

The reception was a classy affair, and after two glasses of wine, Peter felt somewhat comfortable. Their table was mostly empty, with the rest of the squad either crowding the bar or tearing up the dancefloor, so Peter found himself alone with Sonny.

“So,” he huffed out after his last bite of rich, chocolate cake. “You seem to be doing okay.”

Sonny’s eyebrows raised high, and an amused smile graced his lips. “You think so?”

“Well I mean, all things considered,” Peter quickly backtracked, realising he might have overstepped. “I don’t know, you never… you never really told me what…”

“What happened between us?” Sonny offered, averting his gaze to the two fingers of scotch before him. “It’s a little complicated.”

Peter smirked a little, the alcohol sending waves of confidence through his body. “You know, as your boyfriend, I should probably know these things.”

With that, Sonny chuckled, and Peter’s heart leapt at the sound. Sonny’s laugh would always bring him joy.

“Really? You’re playing the boyfriend card?”

Peter felt an urge, something he couldn’t stop if he tried. He leaned forward, and let his finger brush a featherlight touch over Sonny’s.

“Well I might not get another chance to play it,” he muttered, his eyelashes fluttering of their own accord.

The touch lasted less than a second, but Sonny stared at the back of his hand for about ten seconds before he finally moved. He sighed, and took another sip of scotch.

“You know,” he murmured after a moment. “I never liked scotch before I met Rafael. Never cared for the taste.”

Peter swallowed thickly. He had expected Sonny to start talking, but he hadn’t expected it to start like this.

“And now?” he let out slowly, leaning forward onto both elbows.

Sonny paused, staring at the glass in his hands like it might offer an answer, or some kind of insight.

“We were happy,” he finally confessed, swirling the amber liquid around. “I think we did have a kind of love, but it wasn’t true love. I don’t know, we only lasted a few months, and we were pretty self-destructive by the end, but we… we always understood each other. It was okay, when we split up. It was okay.”

The band was playing beautiful, slow romantic tunes, and the crowd were clinking their glasses for the grooms to kiss, but Peter couldn’t take his eyes off Sonny. Sonny, who was still staring at his glass, still swirling the contents, but there was something new in his eyes. Some kind of combination of wistfulness, and being wholly content.

As Trevor pulled Rafael in for a quick, loving kiss, Peter and Sonny watched on.

“Do you miss him?” Peter finally asked after the crowd stopped cheering and whistling.

“Nah,” Sonny smiled, one of those honest, beautiful grins that Peter had come to crave. “Not like that. But I do miss feeling wanted.”

Peter’s heart screamed at him. It screamed that he could be the one to make Sonny feel wanted, to feel appreciated. He shook his head slightly, shaking the thoughts away. Sonny was an open book of emotions, and he clearly felt no romantic feelings towards Peter.

“I hear that,” he muttered.

Both men drained their drinks, and Peter was just about to suggest that they leave, when Sonny shot to his feet.

“We should dance,” he announced, offering a hand to Peter, whose jaw had dropped.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Nah, come on. You’re here as my boyfriend, remember? It would be weird if we didn’t dance.”

Peter wanted to say no, his poor heart begged him not to, that he couldn’t handle being so intimate with Sonny. But his body had other plans. He stood up and took Sonny’s hand, his heart fluttering at the feeling of Sonny’s palm pressed to his.

“Lead the way, Sonny.”

The song was overwhelmingly romantic, the air warm with love, and Peter felt himself getting swept up in the moment. He could feel Sonny’s hand on his lower back, his other hand connected with Peter’s. He could feel Sonny’s breath as it escaped his lips, hot over his own, impossibly close. He could feel Sonny’s eyes on him, even when he blushed and ducked his head.

“What?” Sonny asked quietly, squeezing Peter’s hand a little.

His heart leapt into his throat. This was too much.

“Sorry, it’s a bit hot,” he stammered, pulling himself out of Sonny’s embrace. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

Without another word, he nearly ran over to the bar, desperate to escape Sonny’s questioning gaze. Peter poured himself a glass of water, and chastised himself for becoming so attached. They were just friends. Friends who used each other to keep their other friends at bay. Nothing more than that, no matter how much Peter wanted there to be something more.

“He seems happy,” a somewhat familiar voice murmured from beside him.

Rafael did look quite stunning in his light grey suit, with a statement lavender tie and pocket square.

“Sorry?” Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He had expected Rafael to avoid him, particularly after their last encounter at Rafael’s trial.

“Sonny,” he explained as he flagged down the bartender, who seemed to know his order already. “You seem to make him happy.”

“Oh,” is all he could say, choosing to sip his water instead.

“You seem to make each other happy,” Rafael commented, a little light considering their past. “When did you start to fall for him?”

Peter sighed, ready to launch into his usual story. “Well, we obviously met at work. It took a few months, but then we decided to start dating, and then--”

In another surprising reaction from Rafael, he began to chuckle.

“Stone, I didn’t ask for whatever fake story you’ve been spouting to the squad, your friends, whoever. I asked when you started to fall for him.”

Peter contemplated lying further, covering both their asses. But Rafael was giving him such a probing look, like he could see all of Sonny and Peter’s secrets.

“How did you know?” Peter whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

Rafael sighed, and threw back his scotch in one quick gulp. “I’ve seen how Sonny looks when he’s pining for someone. I’ve seen how he looks when he’s in a relationship.”

It should have stung that Rafael was clearly speaking from personal experience, but all Peter could focus on was one burning question.

“How does he look right now?”

They both turned their heads to see Sonny talking with Liv and Amanda. Under their watching eyes, Sonny glanced their way. His eyes widened slightly, but a half-smile still appeared on his lips.

Rafael leaned in close, placing his glass on the bar top. Then as he stepped away, he answered Peter’s question.

“Head over heels pining.”

\--

Sonny felt numb.

It had been a whole week and he still couldn’t quite believe it. His Nonna, a woman made of steel, who had spent hours teaching him how to knead dough, who whispered him the secret to perfect sfogliatelle, who snuck him almond biscotti well before dinner. The woman who inspired his love of cooking was gone.

His family relied on him heavily during the week, he had to be there for each and every one of them. Peter, though, he had been there for him.

Peter had spent the week on Sonny’s couch. He ensured that there was a freshly cooked breakfast for Sonny every morning and that he actually ate it. He would fend off Sonny’s siblings when he was too exhausted to handle them and ensured that he had time to grieve. Peter had looked after Sonny in a way that no one else ever had.

When he finally walked into the church, Peter was by his side. He squeezed his hand and watched as Sonny pressed a kiss to his Nonna’s cold cheek. Peter stayed by his side the entire service, he always had a hand on Sonny.

Peter’s touch grounded him and made him feel safe.

When the service had finally concluded, Peter held his hand and walked Sonny out of the church. He remained by his side and shook the hands of all those who passed him, graciously accepting condolences on behalf of Sonny.

Once everyone had gone, Sonny had exchanged hugs with his father and brother in law, and pressed feather light kisses to the cheeks of his mother and sisters. Peter hung several steps behind him, not wanting to intrude on Sonny’s moments with his family.

Sonny was grateful for his tact. One less thing he would have to explain to his family.

It was Bella who picked up on it though, his sweet baby sister who held him close and whispered in his ear. “I can’t wait to meet him, Sonny. He’s perfect.”

His mouth opened, ready to defend himself, to argue that they weren’t actually together. But then how would he explain Peter’s presence? That he was just a friend, and not a lover? His heart ached at the thought. He glimpsed back at Peter who sent him a small smile which warmed him to the bone.

“I can tell that he’s special, Sonny,” Bella’s tone was gentle. “I can see it in your eyes.” He said his final farewell to Bella and his niece before he turned and made his way towards Peter.

“Thank you for coming,” he murmured as he wound his arms around broad shoulders. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.”

“No problem,” He could feel Peter’s soft lips against his temple.

They stood that way for a moment, arms wrapped around one another. It was as though time had frozen around them, but soon the moment was shattered and reality seeped in. They let go and made their way to where Peter had parked the car.

The drive back to Sonny’s apartment was silent. Still he felt overwhelmed by his thoughts. Peter had slowly but surely crept into his mind, into his heart and had settled there. Every so often he would glance over at Peter, who would glance back, the same soft smile on his face.

“Turn around,” Sonny realised he didn’t want to go back to his cold apartment.

Peter looked at him, concern lacing his tone. “Sonny?”

“Please,” he choked out the plea. “Take me somewhere else, anywhere else.” An idea struck him. “Take me back to your place.”

Peter didn’t argue, he did exactly as he was instructed to. Sonny glanced out the window and watched the world fly past as they drove back off the island of Manhattan and into Brooklyn. He hadn’t realised that Peter lived so isolated from the rest of them. All too soon they pulled into the driveway of an old brownstone it hit Sonny how little he actually knew about Peter.

“It was my father’s,” Peter forced a smile before he stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door. Sonny scrambled out of the car, eager to get inside and see more of Peter’s home.

The entryway was narrow, but beautiful. Unlike Sonny’s childhood home the walls were bare, it seemed almost cold. Sonny frowned slightly as he allowed himself to be lead past the staircase, down the narrow hall, and into a brightly lit kitchen.

“Do you need anything?” Peter murmured. “A beer?”

“I’m fine,” Sonny’s response was instantaneous. “Did you grow up here?”

“Some of the time,” Peter smiled. “He bought it after the divorce.”

Sonny couldn’t help but wince, it was a scenario he couldn’t imagine. His parents had been happily married for years.

“Sonny,” the small voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Tell me how I can help you.”

He walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around him once again before resting his head in the crook of his neck. Strong arms enveloped him and Sonny sighed with contentment, he felt at peace in Peter’s arms.  

“Peter?” Sonny hummed into his neck.

His response was instant. “Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” He pleaded gently.

“Sonny--”

“I just… I need…” Sonny pulled away from him and stared into his moss green eyes.

He then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter’s mouth. Even though the contact only lasted a second, a spark ran through Sonny, like a jolt of electricity. Something he had never felt before. His heart raced and his palms sweated.

“Sonny,” Peter took a step back. “I don’t think it’s a good time.”

“I know,” Sonny quietly agreed. “Please let me stay?”

Though soft and warm, Peter’s smile was blinding. “Always.”

\--  


It had taken one kiss. Just one kiss for the floodgates to open, and for Peter's undeniable truth to come pouring out. He needed Sonny in his life, however possible.

They didn't discuss what they were, not right away. After that first night, Sonny started coming over more often. He brought beer, he brought home cooked meals, he even brought over terrible second-hand board games from the eighties. As often as they could, Sonny and Peter would spend their nights together, content in each other's company.

It would be another two months before they kissed again. Peter had been so certain he was okay with what they were, with being a source of support for Sonny.

It was while Sonny was cooking a curry in Peter's kitchen that everything changed. He had offered a spoonful for Peter to try, who had enjoyed it well enough, even though the spices practically burnt his lips. When he said as much, he watched as Sonny's eyes narrowed, something unnamed passing through his expression.

He watched as Sonny leaned forward, close, breath ghosting over his stinging lips.

“Can I kiss it better?” he whispered, his eyes glancing down to their nearly touching lips.

Peter nodded, slowly, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

The world stopped the moment their lips touched. With that kiss, Sonny opened up.

He went from closing off, from deflecting, to whispering his innermost secrets over candlelight. To murmuring his hopes and dreams into Peter's neck as they cuddled late at night. To being his whole self with Peter.

It was this willingness to be open that brought them to this table.

Sonny's family were spitting images of him. Warm, argumentative, and completely loving. He shouldn't have been nervous, but his desire to please outweighed any logic.

Still, as they sat surrounded by the Carisi's, Peter could count on one thing to get him through. Sonny, who reached under the table, held his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Peter flashed Sonny a soft smile, and the one he got in return had his heart skipping a beat, just as it always did when Sonny looked his way.

“So,” Bella chimed from across the table, interrupting their locked gaze. “Tell me, Peter. How did you two end up together?”

It was with great joy that Peter realised he could answer this question truthfully.

“Well,” he started, looking around the table at all the watching blue eyes, before finally settling on Sonny's. “It all started with a blind date…"


End file.
